miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/wrota dawnych wcieleń
Było słoneczne popołudnie Adrien i marinett stali na szkolnym korytarzu czekając na dzwonek na lekcje. -księżniczko, idziemy dziś po szkole do tej nowej lodziarni? -tak, chyba, nie wiem, może.-odparła mętnie. Adrien popatrzyła na nią przez chwile na jej przymrużone oczy, miała znużone spojrzenie wydawała się być osłabione, ledwie stała na nogach. -wszystko ok.-zapytał. -tak chyba, dziwnie się czuje, od kilku minut mam wrażenie że jestem na innej planecie, zaczęła mnie boleć głowa i- przerwała łapiąc się z uszy- uszy, kolczyki strasznie parzą, zaraz przeżrą mi się przez skóre aaa- zaczęła krzyczeć, sekundę potem zemdlała, zaczęła upadać, szczęście ukochany ją złapał. Przyglądał się przez chwilę przestraszony jej śpiącej twarzy, zaczął ją dotykać, sprawdzać puls, tętno i gorączkę. Wszystko było w porządku, poza tym że dziewczyna była nie przytomna a jej uszy w miejscu kolczyków czerwone. -my lady, obudź się, o co chodzi.- dziewczyna nie odpowiadała- MARINETT- wrzasnął Wtedy wyszło kwami. -tiki o co chodzi? -Marinett jest chora trzeba ją szybko zanieść do uzdrowiciela, kojarzysz mistrza fu.-Adrien kiwnął głową i popatrzył na ukochaną zmartwiony, łza kręciła mu się w oku. -i co się patrzysz jak to ciele na malowane wrota, twoja dziewczyna zaraz wykituje, a ty stoisz i się patrzysz, zabieraj ten swój modelowaty tyłek do tego masażysty i rób za bohatera. ruchy ruchy.- wrzasnęło kwami kota. -która ulica? -sosnowa 140 salon 34 b. Blondyn wziął ciemno włosą na ręce po patrzył prze chwile, po czym zaczął się kierować w stronę bramy głównej. Po drodze spotkał Alya i Nino. -Adrien o co chodzi? Czemu Marinett jest nie przytomna?- zapytała zaniepokojona przyjaciółka. -Nie wiem, nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Powiecie nauczycielce że Marinett źle się poczóła i odwiozłem ją do lekarza. -dobra ale czemu nie pójdziesz to pielęgniarki? -mówiłem nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia!- powiedział donośnym głosem trzymając nie przytomną dziewczynę na rękach. Spojrzał wtedy na zaniepokojoną twarz przyjaciółki i dodał- zajmę się nią. U fu Mistrz właśnie nalewał sobie herbaty, kiedy bez pukania do jego pokoju wskoczył przerażony blond włosy chłopak z ciemno włoso dziewczynę w ramionach. -Czarny kot, nie uczyli cię pukać, co ty tu- popatrzył na dziewczynę wstrzymując przy tym wypowiedź. -nie mam czasu na maniery, Marinett jest chora obawiam się że to przez miraculum, nie wiem. Pomożesz jej? -dobrze, dobrze, spróbuje, połóż biedronke tutaj.- wzkazał dłonią na materac, rozłożony na środku Sali. Fu rozłożył ręce. Popatrzył na jej śpiącą twarz. Zaczął dotykać jej kolczyków i przyglądać się jej czerwonym uszom. Wyjął ceremonialny gong i zaczął w niego uderzać. Adrien przyglądał się zaniepokojony. Jednak teraz jego palec na którym widniał pierścień zaczął nieco drętwieć i boleć, jednak było to łagodne. -i co?- zapytał. Fu popatrzył przez moment na chłopca z kamienną twarzą. Po czym dodał. -wygląda na to że biedronka zaczęła przechodzić przemianę na wyższy poziom, a skoro kolczyki już zaczęły działać, to ich bliźniacze miraculum również zaraz przystąpi do działania. Właściwie twój pierścień już zaczyna cię osłabiać, spójrz. –wskazał ręką na czerwony palec chłopca. -no dobrze ale o co chodzi z tym wyższym poziomem? I czemu właściwie jest nie przytomna. -no bo widzisz mój chłopcze w pewnym momencie życia super bohatera, jego/ jej miraculum zaczyna dopasowywać ciało do potrzeb mocy jakie wam dają cudowne kamienie. Przy dostosowaniu waszego ciała jesteście niebywale słabi, jednak po zakończeniu, kiedy przy użyciu kamienia transormójecie się w superbochaterów będziecie silniejsi niż kiedy kol wiek. -to chyba dobrze?- zapytał ściskając czerwony palec z bólu -w pewnym sensie. Rytuał ten miał za zadanie, dopilnować by tylko wybrańcy osiągnęli wielką moc, jednak jeśli niegodny posiadacz miraculum, nie zdoła wytrzymać napięcia nowych mocy i zdolności, w przeciwnym razie zostanie on w świecie wspomnień już na zawsze, a przy tym umrze z głodu. Innymi słowy jeśli Marinett nie wydostanie się ze świata słów, umrze. -oj pamiętam jak trzysta lat temu jedna biedronka okazała się niegodna, tyle było płaczu, i łez wylanych przez jej bliskich.-powiedziała przysmutniała Tiki. -pamiętam też jak potem Czerny kot tak za nią tęsknił że sam się zabił, szkoda, nawet fajny był, lubiłem gościa.-dodał Plagg. -czyli co? Jeśli Marinett i ja sobie tam nie poradzimy, umrzemy, bo byliśmy nie godni.- powiedział blondyn ocierają pot z czoła. mistrz kiwnął głową- tak, to chyba, niedobrze i, auł moja ręka boli coraz mocniej.- pół przytomny Adrien nie wiedział co mówi czół jakby ktoś odcinał mu dłoń nożem. -Czarny kocie połóż się. -tak to chyba, dobry pomy…- Adrien padł, na szczęście Fu go złapał i położył obok ciemnowłosej. Czerwoną dłoń chłopca położył na bladoskórej dłoni dziewczyny. -i co teraz?- zapytało kwami kota. -teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać.-odrzekł Fu W Krainie Wspomnień . Adrien przechodził między kłębami mgły. Była tak gęsta że ledwie mógł co kol wiek dostrzec. Ruchami dłoni odgarniając kolejne kępy, i idąc przy tym dalej. Po kilku minutach dostrzegł złotą-srębrną bramę o wysokości 7 metrów, na bramie widniały symbol biedronki i czarnego kota. Łapka z czterema poduszkami i koło z pięcioma kropkami. Bramę dało się łatwo obejść. Za nią jednak nic nie było tylko kolejne warstwy mgły. Chłopak mógł spokojnie iść dalej, jednak jakaś siła kazała mu się tu zatrzymać. Popatrzył jeszcze chwile na rzemiosło, zastanawiając się przy tym poco ktoś miałby zostawiać tu coś takiego gdyby nie było znaczące. Wtedy usłyszał znajomy słodki jak cukier głos. -Adrien- dziewczyna wyłoniła się z kłębów dymu. Chłopak rozłożył ręce a ona wskoczyła mu w ramiona- och Adrien tak za tobą tęskniłam, bałam się, że cię nie zobaczę. -ale tu jestem. Częściowo. Posłuchaj jesteśmy umysłami w krainie wspomnień. Nasze miraculum sprowadziło nas tutaj abyśmy osiągnęli następny poziom naszych umiejętności. Jeśli nam się nie uda zostaniemy tu na zawsze, a przy tym nasze ciała umrą. -wiem to. -tak. Czekaj. Skąd niby to wiesz? -nie wiem. Mam wrażenie że kolczyki mi to powiedziały.- Adrien popatrzył chwile po czym się uśmiechnął. -dobra, a co ci powiedzą o tym.- wskazał ręką na stojącą przed nimi bramę. -nie wiem. Chyba nic. Zgaduje że musimy sami to rozwikłać.- zaczęła dokładnie przyglądać się zdobieniom na bramie. Dotknęła symbolu biedronki. Wtedy symbol i jej kolczyki zaczęły świecić. Blondyn zrobił to samo i w ten sam sposób jego pierścień jak i symbol zaczęły świecić. -błyszczy ale nic się poza tym nie dzieje- stwierdziła niebiesko oka. -może trzeba …-blondyn złapał ją za rękę, wtedy brama otworzyła się sama. Nastolatkowie weszli do środka. Byli w pustym holu ściany były zdobione płaskorzeźbami roślin wszystko ze złota i srebra. Zamierzali iść dalej kiedy drzwi bramy powtórnie się otworzyły w środku stali biedronka i czarny kot. -ładny wystrój- stwierdził kot po czym spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczyła Marinett i Adriena.-emm, cześć.- dalej patrzył z biedronko zdziwiony. -kim jesteście- zapytała biedronka -emm marinett, a to Adrien chyba kojarzycie? Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie oszołomieni. W końcu Adrien przerwał milczenie. -tak to, jestem Adrien zwykłem też być czarnym kotem ale będący tu kolega nim jest więc, jak się tu znaleźliście. -tak to-powiedziała biedronka.-kiedy zemdlałam byłam w obłokach dymu i byłam w ciele superbochaterki. Kot miał tak samo. -cóż- zaczęła Marinett- kiedy się obudziliśmy też byliśmy w kłębach dymu ale w zwykłych formach. -ooo- odpowiedziała biedronka- to chyba powinniśmy iść do przodu. Wszyscy poszli razem przez hol, podziwiając przy tym piękne sklepienia, dekoracje na sóficie i płaskorzeźby na ścianach. Po kilku minutach trafili przed wielkie białe wrota, otworzyli je po czym im oczom, ukazał się drugi niesamowicie długi hol, na ścianach widniały oprawione obrazy, biedronek i czarnych kotów z różnych epok a także ich zwykłych form. Na początku holu widniały obrazy dzisiejszych bohaterów i zwykłych ludzi. Obrazy były ułożone w porządku chronologicznym. Za obrazem naszych bohaterów i nastolatków widniał obraz z biedronką w czerwono czarnej sukni z XlX obok niej stał czarny kot miał długi czarny płaszcz, do tego kapelusz z wystającymi czarymi uszami. Im dalej szli tym coraz starsze były portrety, były z czasów Egiptu, Rzymu, wikingów, dzikiego zachodu, piratów, renesansu, średniowiecza, starożytnych Chin. Najlepszy matematyk miał by trudności ze zliczeniem tych wszystkich wcieleń bohaterów którzy przetaczali się przez karty historii przez okrągłe tysiąc lecia. Ten widok był niesamowity. -nie mogę uwierzyć że nas było tak wiele.-powiedziała biedronka. Czarny kot podszedł do jednego z portretów z epoki wikingów. -chej Adrien zobacz jaką kiedyś mieliśmy super brodę. Dziewczyny, a w jaki czadowy kostium.- kot aż zamiauczał przyglądając się obrazowi, na którym widniała biedronka w futrzanym kostiumie z metalowym dekoltem Adrien do niego dołączył. Ciemno włose jednak niezbyt się zachwycały się tym obrazem. -dobra jesteśmy w jakimś wielkim muzeum portretów super bohaterów. Spotkaliśmy swoje wcielenia. Zachwycamy się tym niesamowitym malunkiem. Ale co dalej. –zapytał Adrien. Wtedy ziemia zaczeła się trząść. podłoga rozrywa się tworzy tunel. Bohaterowie są rozdzieleni. Wszystko staje się przenikać ciemnością, marinett jest sama w kłębach otchchłani, widzi wokół tylko pustkę w końcu pod jej stopami robłyska biały blask, zamyka oczy. Rozdział 2 „Strach biedronki” Wtedy słychać głos Adriena. -marinett? Wszystko ok.?-marinett spogląda w górę na chłopaka z jego ramion. Są na korytarzu w momencie kiedy zemdlała. Nastolatka pyta o co chodzi. –no, gadaliśmy o lodziarni kiedy zemdlałaś chyba powinnaś iść do pielęgniarki. -nie, nie trzeba to pewnie przez odwodnienie. -fajnie, bo musimy iść na lekcje. -miałam naprawdę kosmiczny sen. Byliśmy w świątyni. Całość widzę jak przez mgłę szczegółów nie pamiętam, ale to było naprawdę niesamowite. -acha-opowiedział bez większego zainteresowania tak jakby to co mówi dziewczyna było irytujące. Wszyscy usiedli. W klasie byli już Alya i Nino. Marinett spojrzała na przyajciółke obok. Siedziała w komórce ze skrzyżowanymi brwiami. Marinett przerwała milczenie. -chcesz pójść ze mną i Adrienem do tej nowej lodziarni. Mogłabyś też zabrać Nino. -wszystko jedno- bąknęł- mogę pójść- mówiąc to nie odrywała wzroku od ekranu. Nie zwracała w ogóle na przyjaciółkę uwagi. -świetnie. Możesz zabrać Nino. -a co cie to kogo zabiore. Nie rządź się ty divo . -emm wybacz nie chciałam. -co mnie to że nie chciałaś. Projektantka myśli że morze wszystkich rozstawiać po kątach. Z kim ja się kumpluje. Marinett nie odpowiadała jednak była zaniepokojona zachowaniem przyjaciółki. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. -o co chodzi Alya? -pewnie ma cie dość-odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. Ciemnowłosa zaniepokoiła się wtedy weszła nauczycielka. -cóż klaso- wyjęła kartki z pod szafki w biurku- sprawidziłam wasze sprawdziny z matematyki byli gorsi i lepsi- zaczeła rozdawać kartki- marinett 2- słabiutko jak zwykle z reszto. -emm poprawie się. -akurat-podała jej kartkę z oceną. Poczuła na sobie oczy całej klasy. Chciała z kimś pogadać ale miała wrażenie że teraz tylko wszystkich denerwowała. Na przerwie spacerowała poraz pierwszy sama odkąd poznała Alya. Idąc długim drewnianym korytażem w stronę Sali gimnastycznej usłyszała znajomy głos. -nawet nie wiesz jaka teraz zrobiła się nie znośna. Z początku była nawet urocza ale teraz wywołuje u mnie mdłości. Teraz jeszcze zaczęła opwiedać jakieś niestworzone historie.-marinett uśmiechnęła się bo była pewna że to o pewnej nielubianej blondynce. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu. -och rozumiem twój ból. Ja od zawsze przez jakieś skaranie losu muszę znosić tego robala. Ale nie przejmój się jak tylko obalimy te jej alterego, te niby lady. Paryż będzie tylko nasz. Tym czasem chyba muszę cię rozluźnić- blondynka pocałowała namiętnie Adriena. On złapał ją za talie. Marinett przyglądała się całemu zdarzeniu, nie mogła uwierzyć w to co Się dzieje. Osoba którą kocha najbardziej na świecie zdradza ją z jej największym wrogiem. Wyjawia jej największy sekret. Wszystko się wali. W jej ciele kłębią się już tylko żal i nienawiść. Załamana spogląda na ziemie, o dziwo tuż pod jej stopami leżał duży srebrny nóż. Ułożyła go w dłoni, zacisnęła w pięść i krzyknęła. -TY, ufałam ci, jak mogłeś.- nastolatki zaprzestały namiętności. Blondyn zdziwiony nic nie odpowiedział. Ciemnowłosa rzuciła Się na stojącą kilka metrów dalej niebiesko oko dziewczynę. Adrien zatrzymał ją. Ona w szale jednak połamała mu ręke i stracił i przytomność. Podeszła do blondynki, zaczęła ją obsypywać deszczem pięści. W konkretnym momencie kiedy Chloe była już posiniaczona, wyciągnęła długi nóż ułożyła go w dłoniach. Kiedy już miała zadać konkretny cios w swojej głowie usłyszała szepty „biedronka nie zabija”, dziewczyna spojrzała na leżąca na ziemi Chloe, zastanawiając się co teraz zrobić. Rozdział 3 „wybór Czarnego kota” Czarny kot obudził się na dachu budynku z niewielkim guzem za głowie, musiał stracić przytomność podczas walki. Wstał zaczął się rozglądać, był obok wesołego miasteczka. Pod diabelskim młynem stała walcząca biedronkę z Waciarzem. -czarny kocie musisz mi pomóc- krzyknęła. -już idę moja pani. - Kot skoczył z całej siły palnął bandytę w głowę swym kijkiem. -dzięki kocie, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła. -męczyła się dwa razy bardziej. he He. -he He, pewnie masz rację- podeszła do niego bliżej- musisz wiedzieć, że zależy mi na tobie.-kot zaczął się czerwienić. -mnie na tobie też.- uśmiechnął się. Jednak to nie był koniec kłopotów. Waciarz zaczął powoli wstawać i swym kijkiem do waty, sprowadził wielką burzę na biedronkę i czarnego kota. Przyklejili się do szczytu diabelskiego młynu. Szczęście udało Się im wydostać. Kilka pięter niżej w wagoniku byli związani ludzie przez waciarza za to że nie docenili magi wesołego miasteczka. Biedronka właśnie miała zejść by im pomóc, kiedy waciarz ją ze pchnął i przykleił do bariery wagonika, tak że była na granicy spadnięcia. Kot się na niego rzucił ale ten go odepchnął. Złoczyńca podbiegł do ludzi w wagonie i zaczął ciąć ich linę. -kocie pomórz nie chcę umierać.-wata zaczęła się spruwać. -zaraz będę moja pani- już miał do niej podejść kiedy usłyszał krzyk jakiś piętnastu osób w wagoniku, który zaraz miał spaść dziesiątki metrów w dół. Starczy mu czasu na uratowanie tylko jednej strony młynu. Usłyszał wtedy zza pleców cichy głos „ Czarny kot zawsze ratuje niewinnych”. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Rozdział 3 „wybór” Marinett miała pełno łez w oczach, nie wiedziała czy czas się zatrzymał czy płynie dalej a ona tego nie zauważa. W ostatniej chwili z całej siły krzyczy, i rzuca nożem w podłogę, raptem kilka centymetrów od głowy Chloe. Ociera łzy i ostatkiem sił mówi. -nie zabije cię, nie jestem aż tak Błacha, choć ci się należy.- odwraca się i idzie w stronę pół przytomnego chłopaka, i daje mu z całej siły z liścia w twarz.- zdradziłeś mnie, może ci wybaczę a może nie, ale nie mam zamiaru żyć z krwią na rękach jak co tu niektórzy. – odwraca się, łapię oddech, i stara się opanować rytm serca. Wtedy jej kolczyki zaczynają nabierać blasku jak podczas otwierania bramy. Wtedy właśnie wszystko sobie przypomina, złoto białą bramę, biedronkę i czarnego kota, galerie, rozwartą przestrzeń białym światłem. Ma wrażenie jakby właśnie tonęła we własnych myślach. Pada w dół i rozbija przestrzeń. Szept zza pleców mówi jej „Dokonałaś dobrego wyboru” U czarnego kota -kocie błagam pomórz, nie chcę umierać. -też tego nie chcę- kot przygląda się przez chwile spruwającej się wacie i biedronce na skraju upadku ze łzami w oczach. Potem wagonikowi z wrzeszczącymi ludzmi w środku, i wiszącego nad nim waciarza przecinającego metalowy pręt. Patrzy znów na biedronkę, Po policzku leci mu łza w końcu mówi - kocham cię My lady.- biegnie w stronę wagonu, zwala waciarza z młynu a ten rozpłata się na chodniku. Szybko podtrzymuje opadanie wagonu przy pomocy kiciego kija. -kocie nieeee.- wata się spróła, biedronka zaczęła spadać a kot krzyczeć jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Kot ze strachem spojrzał w dół diabielskiego młynu, i zobaczył tam wykrwawiającą się biedronkę, z ustami pełnymi krwi i kamienną twarzą, wtedy zaczął padać deszcz, a kotu leciały łzy na wszystkie strony. Wtedy pierścień na palcu zaczyna świecić, A szept z tyłu głowy mówi „ dokonałeś dobrego wyboru”. Kot puszcza kici kij i rozbija przestrzeń, odłamki snu mijają jego wzrok, zamyka oczy i wpada w otchłań. Rozdział 4 „ ostateczna rozgrywka” Biedronka i czarny kot są w pomieszczeniu bez ścian, za nimi znajduje się jedynie pustka i ciemność, stają naprzeciw siebie starają się pojąć rzeczywistość. Czarnemu kotu zaczynają lecieć łzy i zaczyna ściskać swoją panią ze wszystkich sił. -tak się bałem że cię straciłem.- kot zaczął ją przytulać co sił. Biedronka była przez chwile w szoku wciąż widziała przed oczami obraz jego z blond jędzą. Patrzy na nie go przez chwile i mówi. -też się cieszę że cie wiedzę Czarny kocie- powiedziała to ze łzami w oczach powtarzając sobie w myślach bez przerwy „to nie działo się naprawdę to był tylko test, tylko test, tylko test” Przed nimi stanęły dwie błękitne postacie jakby z mgły, nie można było ich dotknąć, byli to mężczyzna w długiej spódnicy i miedzianej zbroi z ogoloną głową z której wystawały kocie uszy, i kobieta, w długiej sukni z kapeluszem odzianym w metal i jojo na pasie. O tyle marinett w miarę mało spała na historii by się domyśleć że te postacie są najprawdopodobniej z okresu wczesnych Sumerów. To musieli być pierwszy posiadacie miraculum. Podeszli bliżej, kobieta zaczęła mówić pierwsza. -brawo udało wam się zdać test umysłu. -teraz przyszedł czas na test ciała- dokończył mężczyzna. Biedronka przełknęła ślinę, zrozumiała bowiem że stoją przed nią właśnie duchy z przed prawie 6 tysięcy lat. -jesteście pierwszymi posiadaczami miraculum tak?- zapytała bohaterka -tak jesteśmy-odpowiedziała kobieta. -musicie jednak też wiedzieć ten test różni się od pozostałych. Jeśli stanie wam się krzywda tutaj ucierpią też wasze ciała. – dodał mężczyzna- powodzenia Postacie zmieniły się w mgłę a tuż przed naszymi herosami stanęła postać czarna jak noc, ucieleśnie zła i goryczy, ciemna strona naszych bohaterów tak zwany potwór myśli. Nie ma on tak właściwie ciała składa się z milionów złych wspomnień i myśli jakie kłębią się we wszystkich biedronkach i czarnych jacy kiedykolwiek istnieli. Kot bez większego wahania rzucił się na niego, ale potwór odseparował atak jednym uderzeniem, po ich dotknięciu przed oczami kota ukazała się martwa biedronka. Kot zaczął się łapać za głowę z bólu. Biedronka chciała podejść do kota jednak monstrualne cielsko potwora ją zablokowało, w odpowiedzi rzuciła się na niego z jojo, kiedy to jednak zrobiła ukazała jej się wizja Chloe, każda zła chwila którą miała przez nią miała teraz przed oczami, także te z pocałunkiem. Runęła o ścianę, spowita z bólu. Czarny bohater szybko do niej podbiegł. -w porządku to minie, nic ci nie jest.-powiedział zatroskany. Bohaterce zaczęły opadać po kolei łzy. -nie, nie minie, nie jest w porządku. Wiem że to nie wydarzyło się naprawdę, nigdy byś mi tego nie zrobił, ale ciągle mam to przed oczami. Co jeśli jednak….. –ugryzła się w wargę, i złapała za głowę zwijając się z bólu. Czarny kot nie wiedział o co jej chodzi, wiedział jednak że dziewczyna nie da rady nigdzie iść a potwór zaraz miał przypuścić atak. Wziął ją szybkim ruchem na ręce, i jednym precyzyjnym uderzeniem kiciego-kija był już poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Spojrzał szybko na dziewczynę, zobaczył że trzyma dłonie na oczach, stara się podtrzymać łzy, nie wiedział tylko czemu? -moja pani, co się dzieje co tam zobaczyłaś. -ja po prostu. Nie ważne jak się staram ciągle o tym myślę i to tak boli. -co boli co się stało. Bohaterka przetarła oczy i spojrzała ze smutkiem na kota. -podczas testu, ty całowałeś się z Chloe-kotu stanęły uszy nie był w stanie po prostu uwierzyć w to co słyszy.- planowaliście na mnie Zamach, skrzywdziłam cię a potem chciałam skrzywdzić ją, wiem że to nie prawda, ale w pewien sposób żałuje że jej wtedy nie zabiłam. Może by mi ulżyło.- dziewczyna patrzyła w ciemną ziemię pod nią, puszczając po koleji łzy. Kot usiadł obok niej nie wiedział, co powiedzieć co zrobić. Więc po prostu westchnął ciężko. -to do bani.-odpowiedział. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego próbując zrozumieć jak to ma jej pomóc.- no bo wiesz, jak masz teraz walczyć z tym monstrum z piekła rodem myśląc ciągle o całowaniu, to okropne. Bohaterka się zaczerwieniała, miała ochotę nawrzeszczeć na kota. -to nie tak ja po prostu… -daj mi dokończyć- przerwał jej wypowiedz a ona zamilkła.-chodzi o to że, w porównaniu z tobą moja opowieść jest znacznie bardziej makabryczna- uśmiechnął się- u mnie pozwoliłem ci zginąć, teraz ciągle widzę twoje martwe ciało podemną, tak sobie myślę czy było by mi lepiej gdybym wybrał tą jedną ciebie zamiast tych kilkunastu ludzi. – biedronka popatrzyła przez chwilę zdziwiona, nie mogłą oderwać wzroku od przy smutniałej twarzy kota- ale wiesz chyba oboje dobrze zrobiliśmy. Gdybyś ty zabiła Chloe sumienie nie dawało ci spokoju, tak samo mnie ci wszyscy ludzie w porównaniu z ukochaną która chciała się zawsze za wszystkich poświęcać. -więc co mam zrobić? -nie wiem ja jestem tylko ckliwym kochankiem, który zawsze cię obroni.- zaśmiała się- a propo chyba to ucieleśnienie makabry i lęków idzie w naszą stronę. Potwór podszedł w ich stronę i zaczął strzelać czarną mgłą, kot wyciągnął kici kij i zaczął go obracać w dłoni odseparowując atak. Kłębu mgły jednak leciały obok przywołując złe wspomnienia. Kot zaczął opadać z sił. -kocie jeśli nie damy rady, chce byś wiedział że bez względu co widziałam nadal cię Kocham i wiem że tak zawsze będzie. -ja ciebie też moja pani.- Kotowi upadł kici kij, i w ostatniej chwili przytulił on swoją panią, odseparowując mgłę potwora. Wtedy wytworzyło się pole które ich ochroniło przed mgłą, potwór zaprzestał ataku. Bohaterowie wstali, popatrzy szyli na siebie, kropki na jojo biedronki jak i kolczyki zaczęły świecić, to samo stało się z bronią czarnego kota i jego pierścieniem. Bohaterzy wymienili spojrzenia i rzucili się z całych sił na potwora. W jednej chwili potwór zniknął, byli oni znów w galerii portretów jako Adrien i marinett, przed nimi zaś stali pierwsi posiadacze miraculum. -moje gratulacje zdaliście- powiedziała biedronka -dziękujemy ale co teraz? -teraz, wrócicie do swoich ciał, i będziecie żyć jako w pełni ukształtowani super bohaterowie.-opowiedział czarny kot. -co to znaczy?- zapytał -znaczy że teraz macie zdolności o jakich wam się wcześniej nie śniło, na przykład- biedronka machnęła ręką, i przed nimi pojawił się obraz dwóch postaci-biedronka ma zdolność ukształtowania swojego jojo, w impuls paraliżujący przeciwnika używany w ostateczności, jest niezwykle przydatny jeśli liczyć się z większego kalibru przeciwnikiem-postać owinęła drugą jojo a ta upadła- na tomiast ty czarny kocie- postać dostała kij- masz teraz umiejętność zmiany swojego kija w wiertło lub kleszcz.- postać przeobraziła broń w wiertło i przekopała się pod przeciwnikiem- To jedynie uncja waszych nowych zdolności reszty dowiecie się w swoim czasie. -ale co jeśli będziemy mieli pytania, co jeśli sobie nie poradzimy?- zapytała ciemnowłosa. -spokojnie, pomimo upływu lat nadal jesteśmy częściami miraculum a tym samym was. Jesteśmy waszą częścią i zawsze możecie się nas poradzić-odpowiedział czarny kot- nas wszystkich- dodał. Po czym za plecami biedronki i czarnego kota pojawiły się inne postacie, widziane wtedy na obrazach. Byli tam Egipcjanie, wikingowie, rycerze, ninja, i wszyscy pozostali, wszyscy bez wyjątku mieli kocie uszy i maski w kropki, nie można było się napatrzeć na tych wszystkich czarnych kotów i biedronek, którzy tam stali. -do zobaczenia następnym razem-odpowiedzieli wszyscy naraz. Przestrzeń zaczyna się załamywać, Adrien i marinett widzą już tylko jasne światło, upadają w dół i… U fu Fu kwami piją herbate, kiedy nagle bohaterowie otwierają oczy i zaczynają kasłać. -biedronko, czarny kocie dobrze jest znów was mieć wśród żywych, długo was nie było. -chyba kilka godzin- mówi blondyn- czuje się jak bym nie chodził w tydzień. -blisko 20 minut- powiedziało kwami kota- dość długo ten sprzed wieków wyrobił się w 15. -och marinett tak za tobą tęskniłam całe szczęście że zdałaś-przytuliło ją kwami biedronki- jaki miałaś sen? -a wiesz szkoła i takie tam, chwila właśnie szkoła, trwają lekcje a my nie jesteśmy w szkole, Adrien szybko! Adrien pobiegł tak szybko jak mu rozkazano. W szkole Nasi bohaterowie przyszli akurat na dzwonek na przerwę, gdy tylko staneli w bramie gorącym uściskiem przywitała ich Alya. - och marinett tak się cieszę że cie widze, bałam się że to coś groźnego. -nie to nic takiego zwykłe odwodnienie, wiesz że nie musiałaś się przejmować Adrien był przy mnie. -o tak bo książe na białym koniu zastąpi zatroskaną przyjaciółkę acha. -alya nie przy Adrienie.-zaprotestowała -nie przy Adrienie co?- zapytał chłopak, marinett się zaczerwieniła. -dobra to ja was lepiej zostawie.- dziewczyna się odwróciła i ruszyła w stronę klasy, zostawiając nastolatków samych. -książe na koniu tak?- zapytał chłopak -oj cicho bądź- uśmiechnęła się nastolatka. Wtedy odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła stojącą przed klasą Chloe z sabrino. -gotowa na zderzenie z rzeczywistością-zapytał -po tym wszystkim bardziej gotowa już być chyba nie mogę- stwierdziła dziewczyna po czym wzięła głęboki oddech, i ruszyła w stronę „blond jędzy” znaczy Chloe. Ciemno włosa podeszła na odległość metra, blondynka odwróciła się w jej stronę i prychnęła. -och Mari chyba pomyliłaś kierunki świata, znowu, klasa jest tam, a sklep dla bezgustnych jest o tam- zaczęła się śmiać. Niebiesko oka wzięła głęboki oddech i odpowiedziała. -wiesz co Chloe miałam dzisiaj sen że mogłam cie zabić, ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobiłam i wiesz co nie żałuje, bo nawet tak zepsuta lala jak ty nie zasługuje na to, poza tym jestem o wiele za mądra by żyć z krwią na rękach, zapamiętaj to. Do zobaczenia w klasie.- powidziała spokojnym głosem poczym poszła przed siebie zostawiając oszołomione koleżanki w dale. -ach tak, posłuchaj ty nędzny robaku, ty jesteś niczym nie mam nawet ochoty oddychać tym samym powietrzem co ty, słyszysz dla mnie jesteś nikim. -a dla mnie jest wszystkim- powiedział blondyn obok. -ale ona to, jest jakaś porażka. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na chwile po czym machnęła ręką, i Chloe przeszła załamanie krytyczne. Marinett natomiast weszła do klasy szczęśliwa jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, za nią wszedł zielonooki. -i jak -dobrze jak jeszcze nigdy.- odpowiedziała Ciekawa historia co nie pamiętniku, muszę przyznać że po tym pójściu na wyższy poziom wszystko idzie znacznie łatwiej, walka ze złoczyńcami, szkoła, Chloe a kiedy napotykam problem mogę się z czarnym kotem przenieść przed wrota wcieleń by pogadać ze swoimi poprzednimi wcieleniami, zawsze mają mnóstwo ciekawych historii do opowiedzenia. Dobrze pamiętniku muszę kończyć do zobaczenia w następnej przygodzie. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania